


Mistletoe Madness

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and someone was having fun with the Mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Madness

Chip was almost finished decorating the Admiral's penthouse for the command staff get-together. When both of his commanding officers were called into a video conference with CINCPAC, he'd volunteered to let in the caterers who were supplying their dinner and make the place look festive. He, however, had an ulterior motive for wanting to do this and he was about to hang his unknowing accomplice -- Mistletoe.

With the food put away and the cooking instructions left in an obvious place, he then turned to decorating. He'd been told just to make it look a little festive, but not to go to extremes. A few lights and a pine bough was all the Admiral was expecting, and that was exactly what he did -- for the most part. Chip also added a small tree and simply adorned it in hundreds of lights. Next came the mistletoe. The arched entranceway from the foyer to the living room was the first place he hung the sprigs of green. Figuring the other entranceways and doorways were a good place he went to work. The only place he didn't hang the mistletoe was the doors to the bedrooms. He was trying to be subtle after all.

Since it would just be the four of them and Lee and the Admiral knew of his relationship with Jamie he'd be able to indulge in a little semi-public affection with Jamie, something he didn't often get to do. With the place well baited, maybe he could entice Lee and the Admiral to fall into his trap. He'd know for a long time how Lee felt about Admiral Nelson. He guessed from the way their boss worried and fussed over Lee when the Skipper was injured that the Admiral felt the same way. He was determined to bring these two stubborn men together. It would be his Christmas present to them.

Surveying the room, he pronounced it done. It was now time to head back to his place and get changed. He certainly didn't want to attend their dinner in his uniform.

++++++++++

Lee knew when he stopped off the elevator and saw the door to the penthouse ajar that he was the last one to arrive. He'd rushed home after their meeting ended to shower and change. He wanted to put the hectic day behind him and the best way to do that was to rid himself of his uniform. Besides he knew after helping out in the engine room that the scent of diesel clung to his clothes and body.

Following the sound of laughter he found them on the balcony with glasses of wine in their hand. He stopped for a moment to watch them enjoying each other's company in a rare moment of peacefulness. Too often their jobs kept them too busy to socialize much with each other let alone truly relax. He rarely saw them as relaxed as they were. Chip had on his favourite pair of tan trousers and a pale blue sweater, his mother said matched his eyes. He almost didn't recognize Jamie. The Doctor had on a pair of black jeans and a dark red shirt hanging untucked. He'd *never* seen Jamie dressed so casual.

"Hey! Look what the cat drug in," Chip announced.

"Traffic on the highway was awful," Lee explained.

"I told you that you could change here," Nelson said coming from the other end of the balcony where he kept his ashtray.

"I know, Sir, but I had a few things to take care of at home," he explained lamely. He'd been a little taken back by his boss's attire. Like Jamie, Admiral Nelson was dressed in a way Lee had never seen. In fact, he didn't even know the Admiral owned jeans for personal use. And the black turtleneck Nelson wore was a carbon copy to his own. In fact, were it not for the difference in height, weight, and colouring they could be twins right down to the still slightly damp hair that was trying to curl.

"I see you started without me," he said with a smile as Chip pushed a glass into his hand taking his attention away from the Admiral. Chip was the only one he'd ever told about his feeling for the Admiral, although he suspected Jamie knew as well. The good doctor didn't miss much.

"We'll drink slow so you can catch up," Jamie added saluting Lee with his glass

"Speak for yourself," Nelson countered finishing the last of the red wine in his glass.

Taking a drink from his glass, Lee let the flavour fill his mouth as he listened to the other three men to continue their conversation about the boat Christmas party the night before and how good it had been to see the wives and children of the crew. And of course they couldn't resist harassing him again about the teenage daughters who'd developed crushes on him and followed him around the party giggling and asking questions. The only thing that saved him from more of their bad 'robbing the cradle' jokes was the timer going off to say their dinner was finished heating.

++++++++++

Lee sat back in his chair, unable to eat another bite. "That was a wonderful dinner, Admiral," he pronounced as he sipped his wines, watching the others do the same.

"Thank you. It's a new place I found," Admiral Nelson explained refilling their glasses and finishing yet another bottle of wine.

"I think it's a keeper," Jamie declared, adding his endorsement to how good dinner was.

"Why don't we adjourn to the living room?" the Admiral suggested pushing back from the table and standing.

"We'll help clear the table," Chip added, standing and whapping Lee's shoulder with the back of his hand as he walked past.

Lee had been focused on watching his boss and barely heard his friend's suggestion. "Yeah sure," he replied hoping he wasn't agreeing to anything too drastic. He was relieved when he saw Chip start to pick up their dinner dishes.

"You can leave them," Nelson said before Chip and Lee were too loaded down with plates.

"Nonsense. It won't take long." Lee waved the Admiral off and continued to stack their plates in his hands.

He was on his way back into the dining room after depositing the first batch of dishes in the sink where Jamie was rinsing them off prior to putting them in the dishwasher when he heard Chip declare, "Look who's under some mistletoe." He looked up and groaned. He was going to get Chip he was the only one who would pull a stunt like this.

"How did that get there?" the Admiral asked looking above Lee's head.

Lee turned and looked at his friend. "Charles Phillip Morton.” Lee declared in mock anger, knowing exactly who had put the mistletoe in the doorway. "Jamie, take this 'boy' in hand," he begged the doctor.

"Sorry Lee, he's all yours," Jamie laughed holding up his hands with soapsuds covering them.

"Gee thanks, Jamie." Laughing, Lee grabbed Chip and pulled his friend to him. Bending Chip backwards over his arm in a dip, he planted a loud wet kiss on Chip's cheek before he would kiss him, causing everyone to hoot at their antics.

"eeww... Lee, You really need to practice your technique," Chip complained wiping his cheek off when Lee let him up.

"Guess I'm a little rusty. It's been a while," Lee said with a shrug stepping out from under the mistletoe to collect another load of dishes, hoping Chip would let the subject go before too much else was revealed.

"Jamie, we need to find him a good man," Chip told his lover as he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist.

"I'm sure Lee, can handle that without our help," Jamie declared turning and patting Chips cheeks with his sudsy hands.

"eeww..." Chip complained again looking to Lee for sympathy and or help.

"He's your lover," Lee said shaking his head as he grabbed another bottle of unopened wine and held it up to the Admiral, "Shall we let the 'lovebirds finish up?"

"Sounds good to me," the Admiral said tipping his empty glass toward Lee. "Grab the corkscrew," he added pointing behind Lee when he was half way through the door.

"Mistletoe again, Lee," Chip said with a laugh. "But I'm not getting anywhere near you," he declared wiping his cheek again as if to say one kiss had been enough. "And I'm not letting you get anywhere near Jamie."

"Chicken," Lee taunted.

He never expected what happened next. This time it was the Admiral who came up behind him and in a swift move pulled his head down and planted a gentle lingering kiss on his cheek. "Sir?"

"It was my turn," the Admiral said with a shrug, trying to be nonchalant. "Get the corkscrew," he finished, turning and heading to the living room.

Lee stood there confused for a moment then grabbed the utensil and followed his boss oblivious to his best friend's pleased grin.

++++++++++

Harry sat back. They'd had a wonderful evening of comradeship, telling stories of holiday's past. He enjoyed hearing about the antics of his friends and shared several of his own from his childhood and his time at the Academy. Apparently the one sprig of mistletoe in the doorway to the kitchen wasn't the only one Chip had placed. As the evening wore on the rest were discovered with all of them having been caught at least once. He'd been the last one to get caught in the foyer as he showed Chip and Jamie to the door. He'd received his kiss from Lee with Chip and Jamie looking on. He never noticed the door closing behind their friends, leaving him all alone with Lee.

Like the kiss he gave Lee, the one he received was gentle and lingering. And like when his lips touched Lee's cheek, he felt the impact of Lee's lips on his cheek. His Exec had done his a favour with his mischief making.

"I should go too," Lee said taking a step back and reaching for the door knob.

"Stay. You've had quite a bit to drink and while Chip and Jamie just have to walk across the grounds to Jamie's house, you have to drive into town," he told Lee. He didn't want Lee behind the wheel tonight, he was too important, to him and Seaview to risk driving even mildly intoxicated.

"You're probably right," Lee admitted, leaning against the wall. He was tired and had lost count of how many glass of wine he'd consumed.

"The guest room is this way." He guided Lee to the guest suite on the other side of the penthouse from the master bedroom. Stopping in the doorway, he continued, "Everything you should need is in the bathroom, including a bathrobe on the back of the door."

Lee was about to walk into the room and say good night when he looked up. Shaking his head, he pointed to the doorframe about the Admiral's head. "Chip struck again," he commented with a smile.

"What makes you think it was Chip this time?" Harry asked with a smirk barely glancing at the sprig of green hanging above them.

Looking between the doorframe and the Admiral, Lee asked, "You, Sir?" unsure if it was another joke or something else.

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"I'm not sure...I... Well... no, Sir." Lee stuttered unsure of exactly how to answer that question.

Harry saw Lee's uncertainty and understood it. With only the two of them there, this mistletoe thing was no longer a game to be shared with friends. This had turned into something more. Things had been revealed that night, things he'd never told anyone but those closest to him and he had a feeling that Lee had let things slip as well as the wine loosened all their tongues. Reaching up, Harry cupped his hand around the back of Lee's neck and pulled him forward. When their faces were only inches apart, he asked quietly with only one word, "Lee?"

Lee didn't answer with words. Instead he closed the distance, pressing his lips to Harry's. It was what he'd wanted for a long time. He just hadn't known how to go about getting it. Apparently Chip figured out how to get it for him and the Admiral had taken on Chip's lead, something he hadn't expect either.

Their kiss was gentle and searching as they learned each other but as they pressed together in an attempt to get closer to one another their kiss deepened. Hands ran through hair, disheveling their already curling hair even further. Bodies fit together. And when their feelings became too overwhelming they pulled back and rested their heads together.

"Sir... Harry..." Lee started to say but stopped having lost the words to express himself.

"I know, Lad. Let's go sit down and figure out where to go from here," Harry said ever the practical one. He led Lee to the leather sofa and sat down, pulling Lee to settle between his legs and leaning on his chest.

"Hi Harry," Lee said once he was settled in place.

Harry just looked down at Lee with his curls untamed for once. The contentedness and pleasure he saw in Lee's expression was evident. It is said that people could smile just with their eyes and looking at Lee he knew where that saying came from. "I find myself at a loss for words," Harry admitted.

"Me too," Lee echoed. "So we should just go with the flow?"

"I'm used to having a plan," Harry confessed. "I honestly didn't think past the placing of the mistletoe."

"Must have been the wine," Lee said, then added, "Why not have the plan be for us to simply be together?"

"Sounds like a plan," Harry said laughing.

"We should probably thank Chip for his bit of madness with the mistletoe," Lee suggested.

"Tomorrow. I think we have other things to do tonight," Harry said leaning down to kiss Lee.

"Tomorrow, or the next day, is soon enough," Lee agreed settling in Harry's arms. Tomorrow would be soon enough. Tonight he had other things to explore.

The end


End file.
